


Fuck Me In Russian.

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anon Prompt, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Relationship, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Language Kink, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Swearing, Top Victor Nikiforov, Tumblr Prompt, VictUuri, there's some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Viktor had a habit of talking to Yuuri in Russian or French, it was always an accident or just simply sweet words because according to Viktor, one language wasn’t enough to describe his affections for Yuuri. It was sweet and always endearingly cute which made Yuuri’s heart race.What Viktor didn’t know, is that at times… it did more than make his heart race.





	Fuck Me In Russian.

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr asked if I was comfortable writing a lauguage kink sex story with Viktor and Yuuri. The answer is of course yes.  
> I’m putting the translations at the start of it but like, I don’t speak anything other than English so if anyone speaks like Japanese, Russian or French - I am very sorry in advance but like, suspend disbelief for me - as @titaniumplatedspine suggested, Viktor could be reciting a grocery list and that would make as much sense to Yuuri as this will :P
> 
> Translations:  
> “Tadaima” – I’m back  
> "Черт, ты горяч.” – Damn, you’re hot.  
> “любимый” – love  
> “Merde, beau.” – Shit, handsome.  
> “красавчик” – beautiful  
> “я хочу съесть твою задницу, ебать” – I want to eat your ass, fuck.  
> “Уже такой мокрый для меня” – So wet for me already.  
> “入れてください” – please, fuck me  
> “ファック” – Fuck, Yes.  
> “Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?” – Do you want me to fuck you?  
> “今入れてください或いは私はあなたを連れて行く.” – Please fuck me right now or I will take you  
> “Ты такая шлюха для моего члена” – You are such a whore for my dick  
> “連れてって” – Take me  
> “Ты чертовски сексуальный, красавчик. Я люблю тебя.” – You’re fucking sexy, beautiful. I love you.  
> “愛してるよ” – I love you  
> “あなたは僕の。僕はあなたの。” – You are mine. I am yours.  
> “дерьмо” - Shit

Viktor had a habit of talking to Yuuri in Russian or French, it was always an accident or just simply sweet words because according to Viktor, one language wasn’t enough to describe his affections for Yuuri. It was sweet and always endearingly cute which made Yuuri’s heart race.

What Viktor didn’t know, is that at times… it did more than make his heart race.

When Viktor was frustrated he would often swear in other languages, the way his voice would come out short, rough and gravelling when he spoke russian or the way his r’s rolled when he whispered angrily in French…  Yuuri had never admitted that when he was younger, before they met and Yuuri was simply another one of THE Viktor Nikiforov’s fans, Yuuri used to fantasize about Viktor murmuring to him in Russian while pressed against Yuuri’s naked body.

Now they were together and he did it in English and it was still the sexiest thing Yuuri had ever heard but a part of him _really_ wanted to get Viktor to the point that he didn’t even know what language he was speaking anymore.

Viktor was adventurous in bed, he did anything and everything Yuuri asked for and would tell Yuuri what he wanted when he wanted it. Yuuri on the other hand, was still getting used to the idea that the guy he spent his horny teen year’s jacking off to actually fucked him and let Yuuri fuck him.

It was a few months into the more adventurous parts of their relationship and Yuuri felt like he wanted to give Viktor the surprise of his life, he wanted to show Viktor he trusted him with the most vulnerable parts of himself… and be fucked to the point of passing out but that was besides the point.

While Viktor was still at their rink, teaching a group of young teens the basics of skating, Yuuri set everything up. He wanted it to be a combination of filthy and sweet, pretty and dirty, himself being the dirty part of this whole thing.

Yuuri lit candles that smelled like vanilla and coconut, changed their sheets, put rose petals on the bed, showered and prepared himself _well_ before putting his favourite plug in, pulling on his new see-through, silk briefs, messing his hair and placing his glasses on their bedside table. Yuuri placed Viktor’s plug on their bed with the lube and condoms, in view of the slightly ajar door, before sprawling back on their bed with his knees up. The plug would be obvious through the see-through briefs and he worked his cock slowly to hardness, thinking of Viktor’s hands, lips and tongue running over his body. By the time Yuuri heard Viktor’s sing-song ‘Tadaima’ as the front door clicked shut, Yuuri was almost whining.

Yuuri attempted to reply to Viktor’s greeting but instead of any coherent words, he let out a desperate groan, not loud enough for VIktor to hear but he knew it wouldn’t be long before he came looking for him.

“Yuuuuu-ri?” Viktor called as he made his way through their apartment; sometimes Yuuri would have headphones in or be taking a shower, so Viktor wasn’t distressed by the lack of response from his fiance.

Yuuri moaned when Viktor pushed open their bedroom door, eyes immediately flying over Yuuri’s body, the slight sheen of sweat glinting off his skin from the candles, the desperate wriggle of his hips to show off the plug and finally their eyes met. Viktor kept his eyes locked on Yuuri’s for a few seconds before Yuuri whined wordlessly and Viktor’s breathing hitched.

"Черт, ты горяч.” Viktor groaned and watched as Yuuri’s hips stuttered forward, his breath quickening as he groaned and reached for his cock.

“No.” Viktor’s tone was demanding and a little raspy as he stared at Yuuri’s raised hand, Yuuri lowered it back to grip the sheets with a groan. “Good boy, Yuuri... Now tell me, do you like it when I speak to you in Russian?”

Yuuri nodded, not trusting his voice as Viktor began tugging off his t-shirt and shucked off his track pants and underwear, leaving him completely bare and standing at full attention as he made his way over to Yuuri. He perched his naked self on the edge of the bed, still not touching Yuuri but never taking his eyes off him until they flickered up to the plug, lube and condoms next to Yuuri’s head.

“You seem to have a very interesting night planned for us, любимый. Tell me exactly what you want, Yuuri.” Viktor’s hand outstretched and stoked Yuuri’s thigh, not touching anything Yuuri desperately wanted him to but the warmth and feel of Viktor’s large hands on his thigh was mind-melting enough for how horny he was.

Yuuri was struggling to connect his thoughts to his mouth with Viktor touching him and the added torture of Viktor reaching for his own cock as he tugged at it lazily, eyes wracking over Yuuri’s body was almost too much for him.

“Merde, beau. Tell me, please.” Viktor obviously meant to sound commanding but his composure was slipping and the ‘please’ sounded a little pleading itself.

“When I… before we met, I used to imagine you speaking to me in Russian while you f-fucked me. Your voice… I didn’t really know anyone else who was Russian at the time so… it was unique to you. Only you c-could talk to me like that… I wanted it. I wanted you.”

“You have me now красавчик. Уже такой мокрый для меня.” Yuuri whined, wriggling under Viktor’s still barely-there touch.

“Please, fuck me Vitya.” Yuuri gasped, reaching for Viktor’s cock and tugging at it a little forceful as Viktor’s hand swept lightly over his still covered cock, although the silk was drenched where his cockhead rested on his stomach.

“Так что мокрый для меня уже, Yuuri.” Viktor almost growled as he shifted on the bed, tugging himself free of Yuuri’s forceful grasp and almost ripping off Yuuri’s briefs, not that Yuuri would have actually minded at this point.

As soon as his underwear were thrown over Viktor’s shoulder, Yuuri was flipped onto his stomach, yanked backwards onto his knees as Viktor pressed and wiggled the plug already pressing against Yuuri’s prostate.

“Please Viktor, Vitya, I need you.” Yuuri whined, his hips pressing against Viktor’s hand as he almost cried with need into their mattress

“Ask me in Japanese, Yuuri.”

“入れてください” Yuuri gasped out as Viktor pulled the plug from his arse and immediately filled Yuuri with his hot, wet tongue. Yuuri screamed as Viktor’s tongue fucked into him, hard and fast, pressing and sucking against his hole as Yuuri pushed back into his face.

"ファック” Yuuri panted as he scrambled to grip their sheets, Viktor was great at many things in the bedroom but this… this was Yuuri’s favourite thing that didn’t actively involve Viktor being buried balls deep inside of him.

Viktor pulled back from Yuuri’s arse after a few minutes of moaning and sucking his hole; Yuuri had been unable to say anything in any language unless needy, desperate whines and gasps were considered a language. Viktor’s cock was starting to hurt with the need to be inside of his fiance. A part of Viktor acknowledged the fact that he was surprised Yuuri wasn’t crying by this point; he would have been if he had been this hard for as long as Yuuri had, but Yuuri’s stamina alone was enough to make Viktor want to take just a little longer.

“Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?” Viktor was well aware that Yuuri had absolutely no idea what he was asking but hoped the lilt in his voice that indicated it was a question was enough to get his point across. Viktor pressed his hard, dripping cock between Yuuri’s thighs just to help hint at it a little more obviously.

“Put it in me now, Vitya. 今入れてください或いは私はあなたを連れて行く.” Yuuri pushed his hips back towards Viktor, closing his legs a little so Viktor’s cock felt the pressure of his thighs.

Viktor crawled over Yuuri, pressing his chest against Yuuri’s back as he sucked a harsh mark on Yuuri’s neck while he rubbed his cock between Yuuri’s arse cheeks. Gropping the bed until he found the lube and condom, Viktor sucked on Yuuri’s earlobe, panting hot breath against his neck. “Ты такая шлюха для моего члена, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered as Yuuri shuddered under him, pressing his entire body back into Viktor’s looming form.

“Yes, Vitya. Da… Please, 連れてって.” Viktor pulled away enough from Yuuri to slip on the condom and lube himself up with practiced efficiency and speed before rolling Yuuri over. He reached up when Yuuri’s eyes focused on him, stomach covered in precum, panting but still the most beautiful thing Viktor had ever seen.

“Ты чертовски сексуальный, красавчик. Я люблю тебя.” Viktor cupped Yuuri’s face, leaning forward and kissing him softly before he shifted, guiding his cock slowly inside of Yuuri’s flexing hole. Yuuri’s arms and legs came around Viktor, tugging him as close to his body as he could get, even though Yuuri couldn’t understand him completely, Yuuri knew Viktor’s tone when he said _I love you_ in any language.

“愛してるよ.” Yuuri murmured before pushing his tongue into Viktor’s mouth and grinding his hips against Viktor’s.

That was all it took, that was the last words they spoke as they fucked, hard and fast, moaning and gasping; sounds that could have been words in some language tumbled from their mouths between rough kisses and sucking marks on any skin they could reach.

Yuuri came with a scream when Viktor finally reached down and began stroking him in time with his thrusts, abusing his prostate and cuming deep inside Yuuri’s flexing hole while Yuuri was still high on the most intense orgasm of his life. Viktor collapsed forward onto Yuuri as Yuuri ran his fingers through VIktor’s hair, kissing his forehead, an affectionate habit Yuuri had started the first time they had sex and Viktor had cried and confessed in every language he could that he loved Yuuri and never wanted to be with anyone else.

“I love you, my Vitya. あなたは僕の。僕はあなたの.” Yuuri whispered nuzzling Viktor’s head happily as Viktor chuckled, vibrating his chest against Yuuri’s as he pulled back to look at his fiance.

“I love you, my Yuuri. You should have told me earlier, love. That was fun.” Viktor’s eyes caught the sight of pink next to Yuuri’s head and he looked to see his unused plug. “I was so caught up in you, I forgot to ask why you go this out.”

“I never said I was done with you yet, Vitya.”

“дерьмо”

* * *

 

Come follow, prompt and shit-talk to me on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos and/or comments fuel me and even if you just mash the keyboard i'll feel the love and reply <3


End file.
